Harry Potter et l'anneau copyrighté Star wars !
by Lorade
Summary: Un gros délire ! cross over HP , SDA et Star Wars ! Je vous previens c'est une fic tiré par les cheveux au possible! Alors les serieux qui ne savent pas se decoincer ne venez surtout pas ...Comment éloigner ses lecteurs en 10 leçons....


Tout appartient à Jk Rowling, Tolkien et Lucas

Voila une tite fanfic un peu demente et sanglante! c'est un cross over Harry Potter , Seigneur des anneaux et Star Wars!

voila le debut les n'enfants

* * *

Dans une galaxie très très lointaine….Euh non dans une école pas très lointaine dont on ne connaît pas l'emplacement réel ….Non c'est toujours pas ça !

Hum…hum. Dans une maison pas si lointaine que ça, située au 5 square grimaud, un jeune homme vivait reclus. Ce jeune homme etait le célébrissime HARRY POTTER !

A la fin de sa 6 eme année le jeune Harry avait destroy sa race à voldemort (un sale type qui avait tué ses parent et son pote Cédric Diggory …ah oui, et son parrain débile…) et à tout ses mangemort (des connard qui suivaient Voldy aveuglement ne comprenant pas que c'etait un psychopathe)...

TOUS ? NON !

Harry etait préoccupé car un mangemort s'etait échappée de l'avadacredevradise collectif qu'il avait lancé ce soir là : Drago Malefoy…

Oui !Drago Malefoy son pire ennemi etait devenu mangemort car son père l'avait menacé de ne pas lui donner d'héritage s'il ne rejoignait pas ses rangs ….Brefons !

Harry etait donc resté au square grimaud pour faire ,d'abord un peu de ménage, pour essayer de ne pas ce faire repérer par un Drago haineux et pour faire le deuil de ses amis.

Oui !Pendant l'ultime bataille qui aurait du se dérouler à la 7 eme année mais qui à prit fin à la 6 eme (comme quoi la gueere ne suit pas le schema des bouquins) Harry avait perdu un grand nombre de ses proches : toute la famille Weasley avait sombrée ..Excepté Ron et Ginny ….

Narratrice : Merde attendez on frappe à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir… Oh non , encore celle là !

Lectrice en colère : GEORGE EST MORT ?

Narratrice : Euh bah oui …(vous s'inquietez pas je la connais !)

Lectrice en colère : Non George ne peut pas être mort ! C'etait mon prédestinée mon amour mon futur… Ma vie… Mon …. AHHHHHHHHHHH GEORGE REVIENTTTTTTT !

Narratrice : Bon elle vient de partir en courant. So , je peux continuer mon histoire ….

Harry faisait donc son deuil et refusait de voir ses amis qui venaient régulièrement frapper à sa porte. Il refusait qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville le voient dans cet état. Harry ne s'etait pas lavé depuis le mois de juillet et la rentrée à Poudlard etait le lendemain … Harry se décida finalement à aller prendre sa douche mais juste avant qu'il rentre dans sa cabine de douche il fut assommé …

Se réveillant péniblement Harry ne voyait rien. Son agresseur l'avait remarqué et lui remis ses lunette sur son nez. Harry poussa un cri :

-DRAGO !

-Oui c'est moi !(remarquez la finesse du dialogue)

Harry tenta de s'échapper mais la tache fut quelque peu compromise par le fait qu'il etait collé à une chaise par le sort de glue perpétuelle.

Drago se mit à rire fortement, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites et ses cheveux commençaient à avoir des racines brunes.

Obnubilé par le fait de vouloir venger son père Drago avait oublié de se décolorer les cheveux une fois par semaine…

Drago s'approcha d'Harry :

-Potter ! Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Mon père n'as même pas eu le temps de me mettre sur son testament alors j'ai tué ma mère mais elle non plus ne m'avait pas mis sur son testament ! La vie est mal faite ! Alors c'est toi qui vas payer (pourquoi les méchants des histoires sont tout le temps obligés de faire un gros monologue ?) Potter cette nuit va être très longue pour toi ! Je vais te torturer et tu ne verras pas l'aube …

Drago s'avança vers Harry mais recula avec un air de dégout :

-J'aurai dut t'assommer après ta douche…. Dit il en reniflant

Drago, tel un magicien, sortit de sa manche une baguette en bois de hêtre assez massive :

-Sait tu ce que c'est Potter ? Non tu ne le sais pas ! Mouahahaha ! (rire machiavelique)C'est ma nouvelle baguette magique ! Nouveauté appréciée par les méchant du monde entier !

Drago appuya sur un bouton situé sur sa baguette et un grand faisceau lumineux rouge en sortie. Harry se mit à crier :

-AU SECOURS UN SITH ! EN PLUS D'ETRE UN MANGEMORT DRAGO EST UN SITH !

Drago se mit à rire de plus en plus belle :

-Effectivement j'ai été faire un stage chez Lord Vador, qui à travers sa mort physique à put revenir en esprit (comme obi-wan Kenobi) et donc il m'a tout expliqué de l'art d'être sith et comment torturer un jeune padawan jedi comme toi !

Alliant les gestes à sa parole ,Drago trancha le bras droit d'Harry.

Harry hurla à la mort pendant que le sang giclait de son moignon. Harry savait qu'il allait mourir ce soir Drago etait plus qu'obstiné !

Mais Harry eu une hallucination causé par la douleur : une jeune femme brune très belle avec des oreilles quelque peu pointues lui dit dans une langue inconnue mais qu'il compris immédiatement qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Harry sourit légèrement. Drago se retourna :

-Pourquoi tu sourit Potter !

Et à ce moment là une silhouette noire traversa la vitre de la pièce faisant voler en éclat des bouts de verre qui se plantèrent malencontreusement dans la jambe d'Harry. Quand l'ombre eu fini de tournoyer dans les airs et ôta sa capuche, Harry poussa un cri : « ROGUE ! »

Rogue qui signe au jeune Potter de se taire et parla à Drago :

Tu ne veux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu es bon au fond de toi.

Drago le regardait impassiblement :

- Vos pouvoirs maître Jedi sont limités et ne peuvent pas m'atteindre !

Rogue comprit alors que ses pouvoirs psychique ne serviraient à rien dans cette bataille pour faire triompher le bien. Severus Rogue prit donc les chose en main et sorti sa baguette à rayon laser bleue ! Drago arrêta de rire et se mit en position d'attaque.

A l'issue de cette bagarre rythmée par des sauts perrieux arrière, des tourbillon et multiples cascades qui démolirent le mobilier de la maison d'Harry . Rogue décapita Draco.

La tête de ce dernier roula loin de son corps même dans la mort Malefoy avait un air machiavélique.

Severus murmura quelques paroles pour que le jeune Drago trouve la paix de son âme dans la mort , cette prièe , Harry l'avait déjà entendu:

-Vivant mais mort…N'etre plus qu'un corps….

Rogue se tourna vers Harry :

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

Le bras d'Harry pissait toujours le sang et tachait la belle robe pailletée noire de Rogue :

-Euh j'ai un peu mal …

Rogue executa le sort « collorta » qui annula la glue perpétuelle. Harry se mit à gesticuler mais il devenait très pale. Avec sa baguette Sabre laser Rogue coterisa la plaie :

-Demain à l'école tu iras voir madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te fasse pousser les os et la peau .

Harry aquiessa d'un signe de tête :

-Euh professeur, comment saviez vous que Drago etait là ?

-Harry c'est l'instinct ! L'instinct ! Mais avant toute choses Harry je dois t'annoncer quelque chose….c'est une révélation difficile mais que je garde secrete depuis trop longtemps !

Rogue prit une grande inspiration :

-Ton père n'est pas ton père (cf. Thendria)

Harry voulu rétorquer quelque chose mais Rogue enchaîna rapidement :

-Harry, Je suis ton père !

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Note de la narratrice :

-eh oui, Harry n'est qu'autre que le fils de Rogue …. Lily venait de se marier avec James quand elle aperçu Rogue qui l'espionnait dans la rue. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis les années fac et Rogue avait beaucoup changé. Tout deux allèrent boire du jus de citrouille au chaudron baveur. Le jeune homme s'etait coupé les cheveux et ceux-ci se maintenait en l'air sans vouloir se discipliner malgré toutes les bouteilles de gel utilisé. Lily pensait que Rogue sans ses long cheveux gras etait plutôt séduisant et etait même très sympathique. Les deux jeune gens attiré l'un vers l'autre louèrent une chambre au chaudron baveur et y passèrent une nuit torride. Mais Lily etait mariée maintenant et ne voulait pas quitter James.

Rogue comprit et partit en Alaska pour étudier les effet nocif de la graisse de phoque à poils jaune dans une potion de courage… 9 mois plus tard Lily accouchait d'un petit Harry . Elle fit faire tout de suite un test de partenité et il s'averra que Rogue etait le père du petit.

Lily appela donc son amant pour lui expliquer la situation mais celui-ci lui dit que Harry serait plus heureux dans une famille soudée et que Lily ne devait pas quitter James malgré tout l'amour que Rogue portait à Lily. Celle ci fut soulagé de ne pas à avoir faire un choix et se cantonna aux parole de Severus….

La suite soon !

C'etait le grand jour ! Harry et Rogue avaient rattrapé le temps perdu en parlant toute la nuit de Lily et du passé. Harry avait toujours du mal à s'y faire mais s'adaptait plutôt bien à la situation. Ce matin là Harry prit sa première douche depuis deux mois et enfila une robe de sorcier assez grande pour cacher son bras meurtri.

Cette nouvelle année allait être belle, Voldemort n'étant plus, Harry n'etait plus menacé ! Il pourrait même se confier à son père de temps en temps. Harry retrouva Ron, Ginny et Hermione sur le quai du train pour Poudlard. Ron et Ginny s'étaient teint les cheveux en brun car il ne voulait plus qu'on les appelle « Weasley ». Pour faire fasse à leur peine il avait voulu se recomposer une famille à deux et se faisait dorénavant appeler les « Dobby », en honneur à l'elfe de maison qui s'etait vaillamment battu pour les sauver de la mort en succombant à son tour.

Hermione, elle, s'accoutumait très bien à la situation et semblait être très heureuse. Apres tout le maître des ténèbre etait mort et chaque guerre a besoins de sacrifice ! Elle etait en vie et devait vivre pleinement en mémoire des mort.

Dans le train tout le monde voulait serrer la main à Harry pour le féliciter de son courage mais Harry ne leur tendait pas la main …Il ne faisait aucun effort. La seule pour qui il faisait un effort etait Ginny, maintenant que ses cheveux étaient brun il la trouvait magnifique … Il avait passé tout le trajet à la dévorer des yeux pendant que Ron et Hermione parlait du passé reconstitué de Ron. Oui car en plus d'avoir changé d'identité le frère et la sœur avaient décidé de se réinventer des souvenirs.

Il arrivèrent enfin à poudlard et entendirent une voix familière :

-Les 1ere années suivez moi !

Harry accouru jusqu'à cette fois chaleureuse :

-Neville ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! On ne t'a pas vu dans le train.

Neville rougit légèrement :

-Comme qu'Hagrid a été pendu et éventré par Bellatrix, j'ai demandé à Dumbledor si je pouvais repense son travail en plus de prendre des cours exclusif de botanique. Tu comprend les études ne m'intéresse pas et je voudrais reprendre le métier de madame Chourave. Alors comme ça je viendrais qu'au cours de botanique et en parallèle j'apprendrais au nouveau prof au soin des créatures magiques son travail.

Ron arriva :

-On va avoir un nouveau prof ?

Neville repondit précipitamment :

-Des nouveaux profs et des nouvelles matières…Je crois que cette période de félicité a un peu déboussolé Dumby ! Enfin je vous laisse la surprise ! Mon j'y vais sinon les petits vont pas savoir où aller.

Hermione fit comme de rien n'etait et monta dans le carrosse tiré par les sombrals. Maintenant presque tous les élèves pouvaient voir les sombrals car madame Bibine avait été tué dans la grande salle par Lucius Malefoy.

Harry et ses amis allèrent dans la grande salle où il n'y avait plus 4 tables mais une grande table ronde ! Tous les élèves s'y installèrent en laissant des places pour les 1ere années. Ensuite les professeurs et Dumbledor arrivèrent et s'asseyerent à leur tour sur cette table. Dumby se leva et dit :

-Une table ronde…Un table pour l'unité et l'égalité …Je vous présente vos nouveau professeur voici un jeune elfe.

Un grand elfe blond se leva et se présenta :

-Bonjour, vous devez déjà me connaître sous le nom de Légolas donc appelez moi comme ça. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'une nouvelle matière intitulé « l'amour et la philosophie »

Dumbledor continua :

-Voici votre nouveau professeur des soins aux créatures magique qui sera sous la tutelle de Neville Londubat.

On entendit un bruit de chaise puis des paroles :

-Oui ! Moi aussi vous devez me reconnaître.

Un élève de première année prit peur :

-C'est l'homme invisible ! Vous avez pas le droit il va nous tuer pendant notre sommeil et nous épier la nuit !

Alors l'homme soit disant invisible monta sur sa chaise :

-Je suis Gimli !

Puis vexé il se rassit et les plats de nourriture se remplissaient. Harry se demandait comment aller se passer les premiers cours avec ses deux nouveaux professeurs.

Narratrice : On re frappe à ma porte je suis vraiment désolée.

Lectrice en colère : OU EST SAM ?

Narratrice : Sam est dans la comté avec sa femme et ses enfants.

Lectrice en colère : Quoi ? Il est marié et a des gosses ! Le gougeât, il m'avait dit qu'il etait libre comme l'air ! Il me trompe !

Narratrice : si je ne m'abuse c'est plutôt sa femme qu'il trompe avec vous.

Lectrice : C'est où la contrée que j'aille lui dire ce que j'en pense.

Narratrice : ça y'est elle est partie…Je suis vraiment désolée ….

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient repris . Tous les cours ? NON ! le cours « d'amour et philosophie » n'avait pas commencé à cause de l'absence du professeur trop occupé a aidé un certain Frodon a detruire un anneau ! Comme si la detruction d'un truc en metal primait sur les cours donnés aux 6 eme années….

* * *

Voila le premier chapitre ! Bon j'admet c'est assez special... Mais c'est mon delire des tites reviews me feraient plaisirs même les mauvaises car elles me font rires MDR 


End file.
